Isabelas Journel
by Runecat311
Summary: an idea spawned from a banter between tHe pirate and dwarf enjoy


_**Isabela's confession**_

"…It has been a while since the Ravini felt so attached to anyone without soon feeling differently, but Luna Hawke was different, she always was. Isabela has denied her attachment to the Werewolf the first night they had sex, no, the first night they made love, for the pirate was in love with the pale skinned, pale haired, pale eyed woman since day one. She even refused to have sex with anyone after the amazing night with the beastly woman, and in her heart she knew the reason. Isabela loved Luna. Even as the white haired, muscular, vicious, red eyed Werewolf; Luna told her the story that, while off adventuring, she was injured by bandits and couldn't make it back home, then a wolf appeared and turned into a man, he told her what he was and the only way to save her is to turn her into a Werewolf, but her wolf form would be male since he was a man, and of course she agrees. The transformation left a tattoo of the Blessed on her face: claw marks across her left eye. Luna said she wasn't always pale, that the transformation changed her human appearance as well. Luna called herself ugly, told the Ravini pirate she was beautiful once, and looked like she really was related to her twin sister Elizabeth and her younger twin siblings Carver and Bethany. Isabela though, still thought she was beautiful, and that was why she told the beautiful creature to meet her in the Hanged Man as always so she wouldn't suspect what Isabela was going to offer her. The room all noticed when the Champion waltzed in, especially the pirate, the pale warrior wondered in with all her armor and her lone sword _Wolf Bite_. Regardless of the teases and the shock, Luna wore armor best suited for men, but when one is fused with a wolf, they get rather muscular and extremely libidinous as the pirate so well known. Her silverite armor that she wore as a constant joke to those who say 'Werewolves die when in contact with silver' was elaborate and beautiful, much like the woman who wore it. It had spiked shoulder plates, and the details curved around her plump breasts, the armor clung to her stomach and her platelegs fit her perfectly; most men who wore similar armor looked foolish and small, but on Luna it complemented everything about her; it was meant _for her_.

_Hopefully I am too. _The pirate thought as the warrior Werewolf noticed her and sat in the chair across her in a blink of an eye. Her eyes bore into Isabela's soul as that deliciously beautiful smile flashed at her.

"Have a few things on your mind, Bela?" Asked the woman in the gruff voice Isabela adored, but the pirate was too nervous to speak. The Werewolf noticed and held the pirate's hand; that woke the pirate from her nervous train of thought and looked into the pale blue eyes of Hawke. Hawke's eyes always held Isabela spellbound and the words spilled from her mouth that formed in her brain.

"I…I wanted to talk to you." The words tumbled from the Ravini's full lips.

"About?" The Werewolf inquired, the beautiful eyes trying to peer into her soul, and the pirate knew the warrior would never guess.

"I…wanted to thank you…for everything you've done for me." Hawke's eyes started to well with tears and that one silly smile that she always wore while looking or talking to the pirate flashed before Isabela's eyes and she couldn't help but add more to the sentence that was turning to sweet music to the Werewolf's ears. "I'm glad you walked in here all those years ago." Isabela now felt tears starting to pool in her eyes too but held them back because she knew she couldn't do this if she started crying now, but as always, Hawke could sense this and reached out for her hand with her other rather large hand, gently squeezing it as she spoke.

"I am too Isabela; you are a wonderful friend and a fantastic source of excitement." She winked once and Isabela felt herself blush at Hawke's words like a virgin does before sex.

"Oh, you know how to flatter a girl, Luna." She stammered. Isabela. _Her stammering?_ Isabela thought that would be impossible. Isabela had a sudden change of heart on her plan and decided to be coy and dance around admitting it, after all she knew Luna was loved dearly by a certain little elf, maybe her and Merrill were together. "I…Now that I have my ship, I'll need a new crew…" Isabela saw disappointment and sadness flicker briefly in Luna's dog like eyes and faltered in her speech briefly. "and…I'd like to have someone like you on board…someone I can really…" Luna and Isabela locked eyes briefly before she breathed out the word. "…trust…" Emotion welled up in Isabela as she continued to speak, held in Luna's sweet, pleading gaze. "…someone that'll have my back, no matter what happens."

"Exploring the world and getting away from all this? I'm game." The wolf woman smirked in excitement, and if she had a tail she'd be wagging it.

_Of course she is she loves you. _Isabela thought. _Let her know you love her too._ And before she could think of her words or actions, her love made her grab the connection of hands with her other hand and blurt them out.

"It'll be you and me chasing that horizon." She spoke, looking deep into the woman known as Luna Hawke. "And there's no place I'd rather be." As she said them the tears started to spill and she looked away; retreating her hands to cover her face and try to stop the flow. "I…I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me." She thought Luna would leave or do something stupid, but instead she felt Luna pick her up gently and sat her down in her lap; gently holding Isabela's chin and tilting it to have her look at her blazing eyes full of love and devotion as she spoke, gently wiping the tears from her eyes. Isabela loved feeling the Champion touch her so gently; she did it like no one else did and she knew she had to express this to Hawke after she spoke her gentle words that would coax anything from her.

"Is there something on your mind, Bela?" She cooed. "You can tell me."

_Yes! I have to! _Isabela's mind screamed, and she knew it was true; she turned around so she straddled Luna's lap, looked deep into her eyes as she confessed. "Luna I...I'm falling for you!" The proclamation sent a shiver down her spine as she looked at Luna's shocked face, and she felt her stomach drop as she felt it might've been too late and felt more tears spilling. "Just…just tell me…if…" Isabela swallowed a lump in her throat as she barely breathed the words. "….if I have a chance with you…" Isabela saw Luna's posture change and sensed the question in Luna's mind of the pirate's comment the night they made love. "…you were right…" Isabela blurted out. "I wasn't afraid of love I was afraid…of being loved." The small seconds stretched like minutes to the pirate queen as tears now poured down her face as desperation guided her words. "I just want to know, Luna. Please tell me I'm not too late…please. I understand if you found love with Merrill, if so I wish you two the b-."

"Shh, Isabela." The mighty warrior soothed the pirate, caressing her back and again gently guiding her face to her eyes that also poured tears. "Isabela…" the Werewolf began. "I waited years to hear this from you." Isabela felt her heart flutter as she held Luna's pale blonde head with both hands, sniffling as she spoke.

"Thank you for waiting…for me." Luna gripped the pirate's hips; _that_ smile spreading across her features as the tears disappeared due to the pirate's attention.

"It was worth the wait, no. _You _were worth the wait. I'd wait seven more years if that's what it took. I love you."

"I love you too, Luna." The pirate trembled as the Werewolf stood, still holding her hips, kissing her gently on the lips as the pirate comfortably wrapped her legs around a familiar waist, deepening the kiss with the one she knew in her heart was the perfect one for her. Isabela gently licked the warrior's lips, pleading for entry and Luna let her as always; Luna knew what the pirate was pleading for and skillfully carried her now lover in her room at the Hanged Man. When they reached the room Isabela used her skilled legs to spin them around so Luna's back was pinned to the side of the bed. "I will take the lead from here, Pup." Isabela cooed. "I want to show you that I'm the right choice for you." Luna quivered as Isabela skillfully shed her armor.

"I already know you belong with me, Isabela." Luna said to her, caressing her skin as she removed Isabela's top. The pirate moaned in pleasure before gripping Luna's hands and pinning them above her head; straddling her waist as she tied the warrior's hands to the headboard, leaving the woman wondering when she was stripped of her armor and when she was lying on the bed.

"No touching." Isabela spoke huskily in Luna's ear. "I just want you to feel." Luna dare not break her lover's rule as she bit Luna's perked nipple.

"'Bela." Luna moaned, relishing in feeling her heart's desire be rough with her. Isabela chuckled when her nails dug into her thigh, and reached her core.

"So wet already?" Isabela chuckled darkly as Luna trembled.

"I was when you said you were falling for me." The Werewolf spoke in an almost growl; Isabela noticed this, but ignored it, knowing she was fighting to remain human. "Isabela, please. I want you." The warrior panted as the pirate bit and sucked her neck; all her muscles twitched from the Ravini's attention and her hands strained against the leather binds. "Please let me touch you." She almost whined when Isabela slowly rubbed her dripping slit.

"Only if you ask nicely." The temptress breathed; smirking at the warrior's blush.

"But, Bela, you know how I feel about using my real voice." The warrior spoke, her gruff voice faltering to what Isabela knew was her real voice and not her 'sex voice' as she so tried to claim.

"I don't care, my sweet little puppy." Isabela cooed kissing up to her ear and nibbling it. "I want to hear _your _voice." She spoke reassuringly, pleading. "Please, for me?" The pirate coaxed, gently tracing her finger along her lover's jaw. "I love you." That did it; with a girly voice that most claimed did not belong on the fierce warrior –but also the voice Isabela adored and felt her heart melt when she heard it- Luna begged.

"Please, Bela." She began, panting and gasping appropriately never knowing how hot and bothered Isabela got when she heard it. "Let me hold you, please." Luna stuck out her bottom lip for good measure that had Isabela thought it was just so adorable.

"Aw, my poor baby." The pirate cooed before sucking on Luna's soft bottom lip while she undid the binds holding the Werewolf prisoner. Immediately her arms wrapped around the pirate who could make her do anything as the kiss deepened. Isabela swallowed her lover's gasps and moans of shock when she slid a finger in Luna's drenched entrance; Isabela sucked and bit her neck, earning her screams and pants of pleasure in that voice, no, _her real voice._ The voice only Isabela heard and absolutely adored; her favorite is when she is on the verge of orgasm; her panting and screaming merge as she shakes to make the most beautiful sound she has ever heard. She knew her wolf lover wouldn't get there with only one finger what with her attachment to getting her loving done rough; the pirate's heart swelled when she heard Luna inhale sharply when a second finger was inside her. Isabela sucked and kissed a scar she had left on Luna's breast near her left nipple, one she told anyone else was a mark when a member of the undead tried to bite through to her heart. She continued nipping and kissing on a spot on her sensitive neck and she heard her lover's noises. _The noise;_ before she felt her lover's walls quiver and begin to clamp around her fingers, trying to hold back; Isabela knew this was due to another embarrassment she had that when she cums she squirts, and not a little either. The noises grew louder as she felt her embarrassment and resolve disappear.

"I know, my sweet girl." Isabela whispered to her lover, kissing her forehead and slowing down her pumping. "I know, don't be afraid, just let go. Let go for me; you'll feel so much better." She said as her pumping quickly resumed to its original pace; and Luna's sweet voice resumed its sweet sound that was now music to the pirate's ears.

"Isabela!"

_Beautiful. _Thought the pirate as her lover cried her name in her perfect voice; clinging to her while she came. Some people thought it was weird, but Isabela loved the liquid that came from the Werewolf, and Maker there was plenty of it. The pirate licked her fingers clean before snuggling up to her warrior; she loved the thought that Hawke is _hers_. No one else owns her but the pirate queen. Luna turned to her naked lover and spoke as her unnaturally soft hands caressed her skin.

"Do you want me to love you now? Hm?" Luna practically purred in her beautiful voice as the hand trailed down to the pirate's center making her squirm.

"Maker yes!" Isabela moaned; sex with Luna is amazing, no one else can compare to her primitive yet thorough attentions. The pirate arched her back in ecstasy as Luna's tongue licked slowly up her slit to her swollen clit. The Ravini trembled violently; calling out as her lover took the nerves in her mouth. "Ah! Luna!" Isabela cried in a tone that set Luna off and bit down hard on her lover as the pirate came. Luna returned to her place with Isabela who wrapped her arms around her muscular lover and kissed her passionately as she crashed on the bed. The two just lay there, drinking each other in; drinking their love for each other and their new relationship. "Luna…" Isabela cooed to her warrior. "I love you."

"And I you." Luna spoke to her before adding. "I know you're going to write this down, but please don't let anyone like Varric see; I'd never hear the end of it." Isabela smirked as-."

"What are you doing with that?" A flustered Isabela approached a cowering Varric, holding Isabela's journal; I felt anger spike in me and I would've killed him if he read out loud in the Hanged Man as opposed to my home filled with my twin sister and numerous companions. Merrill suddenly looked confused.

"Why did you think Luna and I were together?" The mage asked before turning to my dark haired twin. "It's Elizabeth I adore." She purred as my sister tightened her hold on her elven lover.

"If Isabela didn't interrupt me I would've gotten to the part where Luna explains that she was hanging around Merrill so Merrill could learn how to flirt with Elizabeth and capture her heart."

"Wait, you _read this before?"_ I heard Isabela snap at him. "How dare you-!"

"If you don't kill him I'll read from my journal!" My twin stepped in, separating the two. "It's really juicy." She sang. "It's the first night Merrill and I made love." Merrill hid her face.

"Lizz, please don't!" Elizabeth smirked and went to her lover, pulling apart her hands and kissing her nose.

"It's ok my cute little kitten." She turned to address us when Merrill smiled at her and kissed her lips. "Okay so once upon a time…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ya so here's my series of oneshots. Got the idea when Isabela and Varric have a banter soon after Aveline hooks up with Dominic. Why shouldn''t she write about her sexual encounter with Luna Hawke, huh?**

**let me know if u want a da2 fic of te Hawke twins :D or more**


End file.
